Open your eyes
by ohmyfreakkk
Summary: To choose between repeatedly getting your heart broken or opening up your eyes. A decision has to be made and maybe a realization will show. --ShikaIno with hints of SasuSaku. Please review and decide the ending.
1. Realizations show

****

Look Around And Open Your Eyes

**--**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
I'm too lazy for such troublesome things._

* * *

The cold wind brushed pass by a certain brown-haired boy. The boy laid on top of his favorite hill, taking in the beauty of the clouds in the sky. He's seen it a lot of times before, but never once did he get tired of it. You could say that this was his stress-reliever and boy, was he stressing out today. His spiked-up ponytail rested against the grass as he stared at the vast sea of clouds before him. To him, it looked like a painting. A blue canvas, painted with big puffy clouds. Looking at the blue sky, he couldn't help but think back to the source of most of his stress. Ino Yamanaka. Now, if anybody figured out about his thoughts on this blue-eyed kunoichi, they would probably ask why. But even after asking for goodness-how-many times, this brown-eyed boy would remain silent. Pondering over his thoughts, and asking himself the same thing. Today, he spotted a cloud looking like the blonde girl and today, he found out that he had been thinking too much of her. Being the genius that he is, only one thing concluded in his mind.

_'I can't believe I love her.'_

Yes. Shikamaru Nara has fallen in love with his old teammate and childhood friend, Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

Ino ran towards a familiar hill, knowing that her favorite male confidant would be there. If somebody asked her, "Why Shikamaru?" She would probably tell him/her, "Because, he listens to me." To others, that was a good enough reason, knowing that the blonde has a loud and talkative nature. Nobody would spend their time listening to her rant on and on about random stuff. Well, with the exemption of Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Shikamaru, of course. How she got a boy to be her confidant, is a mystery to most people of Konoha. But then again, the two have known each other since birth so it was reasonable.

Ino reached the opening to a wide grassy field and sure enough, Shikamaru laid on the grass, peacefully sleeping. Ino smiled to herself. She could have ran to Sakura to tell her her story but knowing that the topic was touchy between them, she finds herself running to her old teammate. She sits down beside the unmoving figure.

"Hey Shikamaru."

The said boy didn't move. Normally Ino would poke or shove him awake but when she saw his peaceful face, decided against it. She shifted her body slightly, facing the sleeping genius. Her hand subconciously went up to his face. Before she realized what she was doing, her hand stroked his cheek ever so lightly. The Nara boy stirred and wearily opened his eyes. She smiled at him apologetically.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have woken you up. You looked so peaceful."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrown and looked at her suspiciously.

"Normally, I'd be rolling down the hill now from your shove. You're acting strange."

And he left it like that, fully knowing that even without him asking, she'd be telling him sooner or later. He also knew what this was about, but decided to let her talk it out first. Ino shifted back to her original position, facing the orange sun as it slowly went down behind the view of Konoha. She pondered over whether to talk about it with Shikamaru. Even if he didn't say it out loud, she knew that he gets tired of her ranting about her favorite subject.

"I'm confused Shika." She whispered, barely audible.

Shikamaru laid still as he felt Ino lie down on the grass with him and wrap her arms around his waist. Surprised and worries, he turned to her and hugged her back. He knew this was the best way to comfort her, even though he didn't knew why she was like this. He needed to know. He couldn't stand watching Ino like this. This wasn't like her. The Ino he knew was, and is, strong, loud, bold and confident. What was happening? He didn't know. All he wants is to find out. But he knew better than just saying it out, just like that. Ino needed time to think first, before she said anything to her confidant. She needed peace and time before letting everything out first. This was their routine everyday, well, except for the hugging.

"Why can't he see me?"

Shikamaru knew exactly who she was talking about. Urging her on, even though he wanted her to stop thinking about him, he hugged her tighter.

"Even when I stopped acting like a fangirl, he saw me as nothing. I treat him as a person now, not as a prize and challenge fought over by every kunoichi and non-kunoichi in Konoha. When Sakura and Naruto brought him back, everyone saw he changed. Sure, he was still broody and short-tempered but he showed signs of emotions. I see him looking at Sakura. His eyes full of hidden admiration, respect and... love, all for her."

Shikamaru listened, not really knowing what to say, do or expect. All he wanted was for Ino to smile again, even if it's just by giving her a thread of hope for 'him'. He didn't want her to hope. Being the genius that he is, he knew that Ino had no chance against Sakura in terms of their love for 'him'. But, even if it's just a small assurance from anybody, Ino would smile and get back up. Standing tall and confident that one day, she'd win the heart of Sasuke Uchiha.

"I've decided, Shika."

Ino pulled away from the boy's warm embrace and looked him in the eye. She couldn't understand what his eyes showed. Too many emotions linked, connected and over-powered by each other. The most obvious ones, she noted, were hate, understanding, pity and confusion. But she also couldn't help but notice a hint of jealousy, hurt and... what that love in his eyes. She brushed everything off and sat back up, leaving Shikamaru on the cold grass.

"If I don't get him tomorrow, I don't stand a chance with him." The blonde said bitterly.

Shikamaru suppressed a yawn from his position. It was dark, late and Ino's father would be worried right about now. He looked at Ino and knew that that was the end of her daily confession to him. Now, he couldn't wait for tomorrow ro come. he knew that Ino won't be able to pull it through tomorrow. Yes, he decided. He'd do it tomorrow. There's no backing out now. He has to end his, and hopefully her, misery. He stood up and extended his right arm toward the girl.

"Come on, Ino. It's getting late. I'll walk you home."

* * *

Ino Yamanaka sat on a park bench, head in her hands. She was thinking, yes, but not about how she'd grab the Uchiha Sasuke for her own. No, she was asking herself why. Why does she have to work so hard for a single guy? Why does she want this guy's love so much? Why does she have to keep letting herself go through expected heartbreaks?

These are the questions that ran through the blonde girl's mind. But the answers, she didn't know. Or rather, she couldn't accept it. Why, she asks herself.

Uchiha Sasuke was, and still is, the most sought-after shinobi in the entire village. No, scratch that. In the entire Fire country. He was drop-dead gorgeous, cool and unattainable. He was a challenge and he, himself was the prize. The prize every girl in Konoha wanted. It was his looks and not his attitude that drew them towards him. They didn't know the real Sasuke. Even she didn't know the real Sasuke.

Ino's head snapped up in realization over her thoughts. She stared ahead, letting her thoughts sink in further. As the girl stared ahead, she caught sight of something she would not have rather seen. Sasuke and Sakura appeared to be talking, a good distance away from her, under a tree. She watched as Sakura turned behind and started to run but Sasuke had caught her wrists, whipped her around and planted his lips on hers. She tried to hold back her tears as she continued watching the scene in front of her. Sakura was pulling away from Sasuke, yanking her wrists away from his grip. Tears started to form and roll down Ino's cheeks, unknown to her, as Sasuke pulled Sakura into a hug.

Ino smiled as rested her head on her hands and let her tears flow endlessly down her arms.

_I don't love Sasuke. I never did. I guess he was a prize that I wanted, selfishly, for myself._

The blue-eyed girl looked up to the couple in front of her, still hugging. She smiled softly and bitterly as she whispered to herself.

_And I guess I lost that prize to you today, Sakura._

* * *

Shikamaru tried to sleep. Really, he did. And for the first time in his entire life, he found it hard to just drift of into another dreamless sleep. He sat up and let his arms support him from behind. Different scenarios played in his genius mind. First, there was Ino hugging Sasuke. Oh how his heart twisted on that scene. He shook his head, an attempt to shake out the painful thought. As much as Shikamaru knows that it was impossible for that to happen, he lives in a ninja world after all. Where anything and everything is a possibility. He closed his eyes, sighed and laid back down. Shikamaru let out a frustrated groan and opened up his eyes, once again.

_This is not going to work. I have to see her._

And just as if on cue, he caught sight of Ino walking up to him.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah. I have no idea how i feel about this fic. Oh well. Should I make this a ShikaIno ending? Honestly, I want it to. But this other idea keeps haunting me back and forth so i figured, why not let the readers decide? So please reead, review & vote. Much appreciated. ShikaIno ending or not? The choice is up to you. -insert dramatic music here-


	2. Opening them up

****

Look Around And Open Your Eyes - A Naruto fanfic

**--**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
I'm too lazy for such troublesome things._

* * *

**Previous Chapter:**

_Shikamaru tried to sleep. Really, he did. And for the first time in his entire life, he found it hard to just drift of into another dreamless sleep. He sat up and let his arms support him from behind. Different scenarios played in his genius mind. First, there was Ino hugging Sasuke. Oh how his heart twisted on that scene. He shook his head, an attempt to shake out the painful thought. As much as Shikamaru knows that it was impossible for that to happen, he lives in a ninja world after all. Where anything and everything is a possibility. He closed his eyes, sighed and laid back down. Shikamaru let out a frustrated groan and opened up his eyes, once again._

This is not going to work. I have to see her.

_And just as if on cue, he caught sight of Ino walking up to him._

* * *

Although Shikamaru was lying down, his face facing the slowly-turning-orange sky, he could still see her face. Damp cheeks, red eyes and a little ruffled hair greeted his sight. His thoughts suddenly split into two. One side of him was hoping that Sasuke turned her down, which wasn't surprising anyway. That way, he can finally confess his feelings to his ex-teammate. But another side of him thought about torturing the Uchiha prodigy. Even though Sasuke didn't deserve Ino, if that was what Ino wanted and hoped for, Shikamaru could see himself letting go of his childhood friend. But how dare that Uchiha do this to Ino. Did he not have a single caring nerve on that body?

Shikamaru snapped out of his thoughts as an arm snaked around his waist. He looked down to find Ino, gripping his shirt and silently crying. His chest and shirt was getting wet but he didn't care, as he stroked Ino's hair. Her crying soon stopped but still had her arm around Shikamaru.

"You ready to tell me what happened?" He whispered gently.

After telling Shikamaru what she saw, Ino started crying once more. "It hurts, Shikamaru. I don't love him but why does it hurt?"

Shikamaru let out a soft chuckle. Ino looked up at him with questioning eyes. "It's not funny, Shika. Here I am crying and thoroughly confused about my feelings and my best friend is laughing at me. The world is so cruel."

Ino sat up, pouted and hugged her knees to her chest.

Shikamaru let his laughter die down, sighed and sat up with Ino. "You know, I figured you, of all people, will know why."

When he received no answer, he continued. "Apart from being competitive, you know you can't stand losing. Especially when you lose to your former best friend. Especially when you lose something you've worked so hard get get hold of. But think of it this way, why don't you just let Sakura win this one." He glanced towards the girl, "She was alone when Sasuke left for Orochimaru and Naruto left to train with Jiraiya. While you had me and Chouji througout those years. Reward her by giving her the one thing she desired most. And maybe you can reward yourself by renewing your lost friendship with her."

"The world isn't perfect. You win some, you lose some. But that doesn't mean you have to dwell in your sorrows forever. We can't turn back time but only look ahead to the future. That future can be shaped to however you want it if you just know what you really want. You've been focused too much on Sasuke that you've never really noticed the things around you. Sometimes you just have to look around and open your eyes to the positive side of your life."

Silent tears were now cascading down the blonde kunoichi's cheeks. Shikamaru decided, it was now or never. He turned her head toward him, wiped the tears away and in one swift movement, caught her lips with his own. Her mind couldn't register anything and before she could do something, Shikamaru released his lips from her own. He leaned his forehead against Ino's with his eyes closed.

"I know how you feel, Ino. Loving someone who loves another is painful, isn't it? I don't want you to feel like you're obliged to be with me now. It wouldn't feel right for me, if you feel like being with me is a duty, a responsibility. I want you to follow your heart. I want you to be happy, Ino." He smiled sadly and started to get up when a hand caught his wrist.

"Do you... love me?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure I do."

"Then stay. Stay, Shikamaru. I'm not entirely sure, but I think I may have feelings for you too. Please, Shika. Just give me some time to sort out my feelings. I want you to stay with me. I want you to be the only one who can pull Sasuke out in my heart. I'm not asking you to be a replacement for him. For all I know, I wasn't in love with him. But maybe I'm in love with you all along. I just didn't open my eyes. And no, this isn't because I feel like I'm supposed to say this. Please trust me when I say that this is coming from my heart. And you told me to follow my heart, didn't you?"

"I'm not sure about this, Ino."

Ino stood up and planted her lips on his. It didn't take long before Shikamaru responded. When they broke apart, silent tears were still streaming down the girl's face. Shikamaru wiped them away. Ino laced her hands through Shikamaru's and hugged him.

"Okay, we'll try this out."

Ino left out a soft giggle and whispered, "You are so whipped, Shikamaru. But I like that about you."

* * *

**A/N:** Sucky ending, or what? Thousands of sorries for 1) posting this up so late and 2) making it ultra short. Well, since I've had reviews for a ShikaIno ending and my friends kept terrorising me about ending it that way, here you go. The alternate ending is much much longer than this, though. Millions of thanks to those who subscribed, favorited & reviewed. Donuts for you, all! :D


End file.
